Coffee and Meerkats
by emmaplodocus
Summary: "Apparently not everyone is as passive as you when it comes to me trying to steal their boyfriend." Sebastian winced as Kurt pushed the tissue just a tiny bit too hard into the cut on his forehead in retaliation.


Posted for this prompt on the wonderful glee angst meme. Enjoy!

http(((((:/glee-angst-meme.(((livejournal.(((((?((((thread=14870143#t14870143

:)

xxxxx

Kurt watched the lanky, self-centred idiot stalk off away from him and Blaine once more and rolled his eyes. Who the hell was Sebastian kidding anyway? The idiot was stood leaning in the doorway, now talking to someone else, probably trying to lure them away from any decent prospects and into his arms instead. The last time Sebastian had sparked an argument between the couple, they had come out stronger than ever. Kurt was no longer worried, yeah, he would always be slightly insecure, but he trusted Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes too as he sat his coffee down on the table in the Lima Bean. "If he didn't hit on me all the time we could probably be quite good friends."

Kurt trusted Blaine, even if Blaine was an idiot.

It was a Sunday today, and Kurt had cursed the guy for always seeming to know where they were. Turns out Blaine had him on facebook. Sebastian had apparently thought that wearing normal clothes and not the Dalton uniform would tempt Blaine into promiscuity but Kurt thought that the shades of brown he wore only accentuated the fact he looked like a meerkat.

Not long after, they had to part ways. Kurt finished off his coffee and packed his homework carefully into his bag, he walked Blaine to his car and they squeezed each others hands, promising they would talk later that night.

Kurt rounded the corner of the car park towards his own car with a smile on his face.

Round the corner though, where there were only a couple of parking spaces, the dumpsters for the Lima Bean, and -

Oh.

Kurt stepped backwards as quietly and quickly as he could.

He had seen a guy, quite a big one, definitely older than him, holding a smaller guy up against the brick wall. Holding him up and hitting him.

Neither had seen Kurt, and oh God, what did he do now?

Leave! A voice in his head wanted him to run, leave before he got hurt too. Or tell someone else and then it wouldn't even be his problem. Another part though, recognised that was a horrible thought. Just leaving someone to be beaten up, just like so many people had left him like that in the past.

A cry of pain brought him back to the present and Kurt made his decision.

He stepped around the corner, coughing and making himself heard, drawing himself up to a tall height, and hoping for the best.

It wasn't a good idea really, in hindsight, Kurt didn't have his phone at the ready and nor did he feel remotely good about the chances of him being able to fight back should he have too.

The thug and the victim looked round simultaneously. Kurt caught sight of a mob of now untidy brown hair and inwardly cursed.

It was Sebastian.

_Great, _he thought_. If I get my ass kicked for him, I'll kill him._

The attacker shoved Sebastian to the floor and kicked him harshly a couple of times and Kurt rushed forwards.

"I'll call the police!"

"Don't bother, I'm done here."

Sebastian, it seems had not lost his sharp tongue and managed to answer back despite sounding very breathless. "Oh, please don't leave, we're having such fun."

That earned him another kick and the guy rushed past them, eyeing up Kurt but obviously deciding it wasn't worth starting on him too he left and Kurt sighed in relief.

Sebastian was crumpled on the dirty ground, lying on his side. He looked pathetic. Kurt just couldn't leave him there. Cursing the day he apparently vowed to be a good person, even to those he didn't even like, he bent down.

"How bad are you hurt? Did you want an ambulance?"

"No its fine. Nothing's broken."

"The police?"

"Not worth it."

Kurt stands up and offers Sebastian a hand, who sits up, hisses and gingerly takes it. Kurt instinctively reaches an arm out to steady him when he sways.

"Shit."

He bends over to spit out blood and when he is doubled over Kurt notices a cut to his forehead. Rummaging through his bag for a pack of tissues, getting one out the pack he pushes Sebastian's hair back and can't help but wince at the cut there. He might have a concussion. He wipes away the blood but it just gushes straight back, not deep, but in an awkward place that bled a lot.

"We saw you not even twenty minutes ago, how the hell did you piss someone off that much in such a short amount of time?"

Even with a split lip and a very quickly blackening eye he still manages to look snarky when he answers.

"Apparently not everyone is as passive as you when it comes to me trying to steal their boyfriend."

He winced as Kurt pushed the tissue just a tiny bit too hard into the cut on his forehead in retaliation. But Kurt had long since had his sympathies stirred, long since made his decision.

"Come on, I can't leave you here to pass out in the garbage as much as you do piss me off." He takes the guys arm and guides him to his car. Sitting him in the passengers seat. "And please, do not bleed on my seats."

Sebastian looks stunned. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To my house. You can't drive anyway and I think I'll need more than what's in my cars first aid kit to patch you up."

"Who carries a bloody first aid kit with them?"

"People that tend to need it."

"You are such a disaster."

"Tell that to a mirror for the next week. If you have to puke, you tell me instantly, you're cleaning my car up if not. Keep that tissue there. Are you sure you don't need a hospital?"

He grunts. "Sure."

"Okay." Kurt pulls out and starts to drive home.

Sebastian it seems, cannot keep himself from talking for even ten short minutes.

"Bet you're loving this."

Kurt sneaks a look at the boy in his passengers seat. Usually so straight backed, attractive and cool. Now, he looked ill. He hurt too much to put his belt on, his forehead was bleeding, his arms were scraped and his clothes were a mess. Kurt honestly felt bad for him.

He knew that some people in his situation would have stopped the guy from hurting him more at most, leaving Sebastian to sort himself out. There were guys out there - obviously so, that would have done this to him themselves long ago for the way he had treated Blaine's relationship and for how he had spoken to Kurt. But Kurt had been bullied for too long, had experienced too many sneaky punches in the hallway and felt too much sympathy for his boyfriend who had also been badly beaten up, to feel glad about the state in which he had found the other boy.

"No one deserves to be beaten up. Well, maybe some do, but only in extreme circumstances and you're not quit there. Yet."

Sebastian lets out what Kurt takes to be a genuine laugh.

"I don't know if I respect you or think you're completely ball-less."

"You should probably at least act like the former since I could cause you considerable pain just by braking sharply right now."

Silence falls again and eventually Sebastian is led into the house and finds himself settled in a kitchen chair with Kurt cleaning his cuts and offering him ice packs.

"Lift your shirt up."

"You've had me in your house for ten minutes and you already want what I've got."

Kurt yanks his shirt up anyway and Sebastian groans.

"So you went after someone else's boyfriend then?"

"Ah. Here it is. Not one-hundred percent saint because here's you telling me I deserved it."

Kurt shrugs at the statement. It is a fine line after all - he wouldn't be here now if he could keep his hands to himself, but he is very badly hurt and Kurt is genuinely sorry about that.

"I don't get it. Not that you need the ego boost but you can have anyone you want and you know it, why do you have to go for the ones that are taken?"

"They're the best ones."

Kurt stands back and admires his handiwork, choosing his words. "You can't have Blaine. I love him and he loves me. After what we've both been through we deserve that, I won't apologise for not letting you take what is one of the most important things in my life."

"I hurt too much to listen to this shit." His usual cockiness, though, was gone and the kitchen remained silent as Kurt makes them both a drink and replies to a text from Blaine who said his plans had changed and could he come round after all?

Kurt didn't know what to do now. This was the part he hadn't quite thought through - he couldn't chuck the guy out, he still was in no state to drive…

Kurt wasn't the one to break the silence though.

"Thank you Kurt. Not many strangers would have helped, I wouldn't have expected you too."

Kurt's taken aback but pleased by the gratitude. "It's okay."

"He isn't too good for you, I was just saying that to be a bitch."

Kurt knows what he is referring too, because he keeps returning to those words himself. They are words he thought of even before he and Blaine became boyfriends and actually hear someone say them didn't help things.

"I'm sorry that it took getting the crap knocked out of you to make you act like a decent human being." His voice was solemn but his lips quirked slightly and Sebastian almost smiled too. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He extended his hand to Kurt who took it gently and shook. Understanding the gesture as a thank you, as respect.

"Kurt. Who's this guy and what the hell happened?" Burt walks in and sees a battered boy he has never met before sitting in his kitchen holding an ice pack to his face next to the scattered contexts of their first aid kit and is almost too scared to hear the answer.

_He's the guy that's been trying to steal Blaine away from me and instead of looking on in satisfaction like a normal teenager, I helped him out. _

"_He's a friend dad."_

_Sebastian smiled and Kurt felt like they'd reached an understanding._

_At the very least, Kurt's efforts would be made worth it at the priceless look on Blaine's face when he arrived to see Sebastian at Kurt's house._

_xxxxx_

_I actually love Sebastian. I think he is a brilliant character. I'm Klaine all the way, but they need some healthy conflict - like Tina and Mike's last episode was, and honestly who doesn't love the snaky Kurt and cocky Sebastian scenes? _


End file.
